Hermione Riddle-Snape
by MoonstoneFelicis6762
Summary: Gryffindor's princess was ADOPTED? Join her in her journey of connecting with her biological parents, calming down Misters Potter and Weasley, thwarting a psychotic mass murderer and finding love, all at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Later chapters may contain explicit themes not suitable for children under the age of 18, contains same-sex pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, locations, objects, spells etc. from the Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling and as much as I wish I were her, I am not (I only follow her on twitter) **

**A/N Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this story, it has been eating me up inside for a while now and I am anxious to get it out there. This story is AU; there are same-sex couples. Hermione does not yet have a pairing but I am strongly leaning towards Draco/Hermione or even Blaise/Hermione, any suggestions are very welcome : ) I am also open to Beta's whom would like to help.**

**Chapter one:**

As her eyes adjusted to the dark familiar surroundings of her room, Hermione wondered what it was that brought her to consciousness. She then noticed a flickering light shining under her closed door. The absence of sun light filtering into the bedroom concluded that it is far from dawn. Reaching into her bedside drawer to retrieve her wand, she strained her ears for any sound. She heard a scuffling noise and the scrape of mud caked soles on hardwood floors. _Mother will be furious._ The scuffling and scrapping stopped suddenly, too unnaturally for her to believe that magic was uninvolved; she clutched her wand tighter and readied a jinx on her tongue.

The house was quiet, not even a beam creaked as Hermione lay in her bed, breathing heavily she began planning various escape routes. _I need to get mom and dad out of here._ But she was nearly paralyzed with fear. If Death Eaters broke into her house, what would she be able to do? What could a fourteen year old do to protect her family from dark wizards at the command of a newly risen self-proclaimed Lord?

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you awake?" She heard the hesitant voice of her father break through the eerie silence that encompassed her home just moments before. Her eyes shifted to the shadows by her door, there was one too many.

Moving stealthily to her door, careful of the books and nick-knacks littering her floor, she was in position. Wand at the ready, _**stupefy**_ already fighting to get escape her throat.

Unable to answer her father without giving away her new position, she slowly turned the door knob to allow entrance to the persons waiting outside.

A pale hand was grasping the doorknob from the outside, _not dad,_ "_**Stupefy**_!" the hand retracted and she sprung from her hiding spot and trained her wand on the intruder. A horrified gasp unwittingly tore through her parted lips as she recognised the pale creature standing in front of her bedroom door, swollen hand pressed to its chest, her parents standing on either side of it.

"Hermione!" Her mother scolded her, "What have I told you about using your wand willy nilly!"

Disapproving eyes trained on her from both her mother and father but she barely registered their stares or their words as they started apologizing to _it _for her "uncharacteristic behaviour". _He_ waved away their apologies and stepped towards her, instinctively she took a few steps back. Noticing her response, he ceased his forward advance. Raising his hands in submissive manner, he stepped back to his previous position between her parents.

"Do you know who I am?" He spoke softly, as one does to a small frightened child. _She was not ashamed to admit that she was terrified at the moment._ Different answers flew into her head, _murderer, psychopath, deranged lunatic, coward, evil devil spawn. "Voldemort_"

The absurdity of the situation coupled with bubbling hysteria proved too much for the young witch, Hermione hiccupped and started tearing up as giggles and loud laughter spilled out of her. Her mother rushed to her side as she was falling to her knees, still pointing her wand at the Dark Lord.

"Sweetheart, you have to breathe, do what I'm doing honey, just look at momma." Hermione grasped at her mother as she tries to calm herself, she needed to be in control. _I can freak out later, breathe Hermione, just breathe and figure out what the hell that maniac is doing here._ She glanced at him over her mother's shoulder and could see a pained look fill his eyes. Catching her breath, she whispered to her mother, imploring her to get her father and to get _the hell out of the house._ But her mother just shook her head sadly and continued to instruct her in breathing deeply.

Realising that Voldemort must have her parents under some spell, she calmed down instantly. A cold rage rushed through her veins as she stared at the _thing_ that messed with her life, the _thing_ that murdered her best friend's parents, and the _thing _that made life in the wizarding world hell for all muggle-borns… As if sensing his daughter's emotional instability, Richard stepped in front of their _odd _guest, effectively shielding him.

"Princess, please calm down, we are not under a spell or any duress and Mr Riddle poses no threat to either your mother or me. I know this must be confusing for you, but Mr Riddle here could not be patient when he found us. I am certain that if you require better assurance, Mr Riddle will gladly perform a wand oath." Richard approached his daughter, still blocking her wand's aim and knelt down beside his wife and daughter.

"What does he want, daddy?"

Richard saw the confusion winning over the rage and he felt immense relief washing over him, his sweet girl has always listened to him, _her voice of reason_ she was once said. It broke his heart to see her so frightened and _determined_; children should not feel the need to protect their parents.

"He just wants to talk to you, love. Just talk. That's all, I promise." Standing up, he moved over to Riddle and gestured for him to transfer to the dining room. Knowing Hermione and Jane will soon follow.

HRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRSHRS

Running his hands over his face and into his dark curls Tom sighed; "I know this must be difficult for you and your wife, Mr Granger, but I confess to being relieved that you both understand our circumstances. These are not the easiest of times for our world and I thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"It is quite alright, Mr Riddle, if our roles were reversed I dare say I would've done the same." He clapped the younger looking man on his back and offered him some brandy whilst they wait for the ladies to show face.

Tom accepted the offered tumbler appreciatively just as the fireplace activated and a devilishly fetching youth impatiently jumped out, his eyes landing on Tom, "Dad!"

**I hope this is received well. Cookies and potatoes for all!**

**~ Moony **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N For disclaimer, please see chapter one. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! : )**

**Chapter two:**

"No Hermione, we are not running away from the man. He is a decent fellow and we will be civil and courteous to our guest. He has explained his circumstances and made a wish to meet you. Please just come with me and we can all discuss this matter." Jane pulled a reluctant Hermione to her feet and ushered her into the dining room where they found _three_ men standing by the hearth, each with a tumbler in hand.

All three men turned at the sound of their entrance.

The unnamed man detached himself from the older gentlemen and nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get to Hermione. Once he was an arms' length away from her, he pulled her into a crushing embrace. Startled by this odd behaviour, Hermione swung her arms around his middle by instinct. Feeling her reaction Unnamed tightened his hold, tears springing to his eyes unbidden.

Using his obviously superior strength, he turned Hermione and himself so as to address to his father, "Where's dad? He should be here too." Grinning like a fool he released the petite girl but he refused to give up physical contact completely. Holding her hand in a firm grip he made his way towards the amused trio of adults.

"He will be here as soon as he can apparate." As if on cue, a loud crack sounded further down the house. Jane rushed to greet final member of this little get together and guide him to the dining room.

As he stepped into the room, his eyes sought out the hazel stare he knew so well. Upon finding them he raced across the room to halt in front of her, hand out stretched towards her bushy mane.

"Professor Snape? Why are _you_ here?" Hermione exclaimed. Stepping away from the formidable Potions Master and twisting her hand out of Unnamed's grasp. Backing away from the people in the room, she felt her breath hitching again. _What is going on here? Professor Snape is Unnamed guy's _dad_? Why is Voldemort just standing in the middle of our dining room? Why aren't mom and dad afraid? Imperiused?_

"Princess," Hermione turned towards her father for a second, "Take a breath, honey, breathe like mommy taught you and when you're calm, come to me." She didn't take her eyes of off the _dark_ men standing to one side as she made her way to her father's side. He looked her in the eyes, hugged her tightly and sat her down by the table.

"Now Hermione, we're going to start this discussion and I want you to keep an open mind." Richard pulled out the chair next to his daughter's and suggested that everyone gathers around her. Professor Snape conjured armchairs in a semi-circle facing the clearly emotional girl.

"Sweetheart," her mother started, "I believe it is best we do not beat around the bush. We all know you are a smart cookie, a very stupidly brave smart cookie," smiling softly, Jane took her hand and gently squeezed it; "Mr Riddle and Professor Snape are your biological parents."

"But they're both men." That was the first thought that popped into her mind.

The two couples started chuckling softly and before long the men were chortling where they sat, head's thrown back in mirth. Hermione looked stunned, what was so funny?

"I apologize to you Hermione, it's not that we're laughing at you, but you must see the humour in this situation for us. Here we are, afraid to death you'll hate us even more and the first thing out of your mouth; _"But they're both men."_" Professor Snape couldn't fully articulate after that and started a fresh batch of giggles that is very un-Snape like. Voldemort was the one to sober up first, "We used a common potion to bind our DNA on a molecular level and had a surrogate mother carry you to term. I won't go into much detail about it, but I will tell you that the surrogate mother we used for you and Daniel has no blood relation to you."

_A surrogate mother,_ Hermione faced her mother and she remembered one of the most complicated discussions they had shared in her childhood. Jane and Richard believed that Hermione had the right to know that they weren't biologically her parents, Jane had tried to explain the concept of surrogacy to her but she was too young to understand how, even if you're born from a woman's womb, you are not her child.

"Wait. Please explain to me why I am only just now hearing any of this? I've asked you and dad many times about our _situation _and neither of you have offered me any answers." She knew, logically, why her parents haven't told her who her real parents were. _ How do you explain to a six year old that your parents are two men who happen to be wizards, oh and one is an evil dark lord?_

Her father gave her _the look_ and she knew that they knew she was smart enough to know why.

"Okay," she conceded. Her father saw her eyes suddenly widen as she stared straight at young Daniel, wanting to hit himself on the head, he stood up and gestured for Hermione to do the same.

"Hermione, this is Daniel Riddle-Snape," he introduced Unnamed, "Your older brother." Recently named Daniel grinned like an idiot as he shook her hand, tears clouding his vision once more. Hermione found herself tearing up as well and launched herself onto his lap, circling his neck with her arms and sobbing onto his chest. Daniel immediately pulled her in tighter, kissing her soft curls and murmuring declarations of love over and over.

Daniel could scarcely contain his exuberance over having his sister in his embrace for the first time. Looking at his parents, he could see the longing in their eyes as they held onto one another's hand.

"Dads, I'm transferring to Hogwarts!" He decided on the spot, his Drumstrang friends will have to forgive him, but he will not let go of his sister.

Hearing his statement, Hermione looked up and stared at his face, he was a handsome young man, dark eyes and nearly blue black chin length hair, high cheek bones; she could hear the rumours starting immediately. But she was so happy, _I have a big brother!_ The siblings sat like that for a while, both looking at the other's face, both smiling like fools.

Richard's heart melted at the sight and he was loath to put an end to their meeting, but things needed to be discussed, plans were to be made. But Daniel beat him to it.

"Hermione, I think you should say hello to our dads, they look like lost puppies." He rubbed her back soothingly and gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of their parents.

She was hesitant in approaching Voldemort, so she opted to start with Professor Snape, _lesser of the two evils,_ she thought and instantly felt guilty. Both men were staring at her adoringly and she could she they were holding themselves back, unwilling to frighten her; somehow she _knew_ they wouldn't cause her harm. This revelation made her smile timidly and shyly she stood in front of the men who were her parents, _my real dads_.

Surprising both Severus and Hermione, it was Voldemort who embraced her first. Severus was stunned for but a second before he wrapped his arms around his husband and their daughter. Daniel was close behind them and he joined the familial embrace.

Jane and Richard silently decided that it would be best to leave them alone for now, and so they made their way to the kitchen to put on some tea.

**I know these are short chapters, but I will try and update every so often.**

**Have a wonderful day/night my readers!**

**~ Moony**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Disclaimer can be found in chapter one.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. I hope to live up to your expectations.**

**As this story is still in progress, please feel free to drop suggestions in my inbox or in the review.**

**Chapter three:**

Pulling away, Voldemort and Severus sat back down and asked Daniel and Hermione to take a seat facing them. Both children complied and sat down, Daniel taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Hermione, we know this must be a confusing concept for you to grasp and we hope that you can accept us as your biological parents." Voldemort started.

"We have no intention of replacing the Granger's in your life, we fully understand and accept if you'd prefer staying in your childhood home," Severus continued.

"We only ask to be a part of your life, think of it as having two sets of parents! You can even keep your surname, but we would be ecstatic if you choose to become a Riddle-Snape one day." Voldemort finished.

The speech sounded rehearsed to Hermione but she knew they were being sincere. Curiosity started to rear its ugly head and she wanted to start questioning the duo before her.

"May I ask some questions?" She inquired as polity as possible.

"Ask them anything, I doubt there's anything they wouldn't do for their little _Rosette." _Daniel whispered loudly by her ear, snickering at the indignant looks upon his fathers' faces.

"Rosette? That was supposed to be my name, wasn't it?"

"Yes" replied all three men.

_Rosette, it's a pretty name._ "I've always said that I'd like to one day name my daughter Rose." She smiled sheepishly at the trio.

"Are you really Voldemort?" Hermione fired the question at dad # 1.

Settling in for a long discussion, both parents leaned into the armchair, lacing their fingers in a silent sign of support.

"There is no Voldemort, Hermione, he's a myth."

Hermione was gobsmacked, _a myth?!_ "But Harry's parents were murdered! He has the scar! And Dumbledore said -" Severus raised a hand to stop her. She could see he was pleading with her to hear out not-Voldemort.

"I'm sorry, please continue Mr Riddle."

"Tom, dear, my name is Tom."

"Sorry, please continue, Tom" She smiled at him.

"As I was saying, Voldemort is a myth or rather he started out as a myth. Like the wizarding equivalent of the bogeyman. Unfortunately, there was a witch twisted enough to believe that such a creature truly exists and she set out to find him or create him. That was Bellatrix Black now Bellatrix Lestrange. Her poor husband was dragged into her belief and somehow they came to see me as this _Voldemort_ and began stalking me! This was around the time I met Severus for the first time, we were hesitant to bring our relationship into the public eye, I mean, not only are we in a same-sex relationship but I am 18 years his senior! We retreated far from the scrutiny of others and the Lestrange couple believed this to be a sign of some grand scheme, that I was readying an army to conquer the world in the name of Purebloods, which personally I find ironic since I am a halfblood as is my husband and children." Taking a moment to look at Severus in the most doe eyed manner Hermione has ever seen, he continued, "She started to_ kill _innocent people in the name of this leader she fabricated. And then other purebloods started to follow her example, the Malfoy's were the first, not surprisingly; Narcissa is Bellatrix's younger sister. Somehow Dumbledore put the clues she left together, Bellatrix wanted to give all the credit to her _Master_ and soon I was being hunted.

Severus pleaded with the old coot to see reason but evidence pointed at me and I decided to flee instead of putting my husband and children in danger. I went to the Potter's house, they were our only friends, to say farewell and to stay safe. But Bellatrix had already been there, she had killed our most beloved friends all in the name of _Voldemort_, I saw Harry in his crib just as she was about to cast an _**Avada Kedavra **_I jumped in her line of fire and died."

Hermione couldn't believe this story, but she had no way of disproving it. There were no valuable eyewitness accounts of the night Harry lost his parents. Bellatrix could've easily cut Harry herself or Tom could've accidently done so when he jumped to save him.

"But your body was never found? And you're clearly alive? How is any of this possible?" She was trying to wrap her head around this, Daniel gave her hand a comforting squeeze and she marvelled at how easily she recognised him as her older brother. _Must be a magic thing._

"Severus was the first on the scene and collected my remains; my old body is still buried in my home town of Oakville. There was a burial and a notice in the papers that Harry Potter killed the great and powerful _Voldemort_. What society do we live in where the public can believe such a story? An infant still learning to walk had killed a man! And not any man, a powerful one with thousands of loyal followers that would seek revenge on their Master's killer. _**The Prophet**_ made sure that everyone in the world knew exactly who to praise for my death. Luckily Dumbledore had enough sense to send Harry to a protected safe-house in the muggle world. I heard he was safe from Death Eaters but not from his own family. As to how I am now alive, I will only tell you this, I am not _Voldemort_ but that does not mean that my interests didn't fully lie in the Dark Arts. To be honest, my interests lie everywhere, I am somewhat of a know-it-all." He smirked at her and she felt happy and relieved after hearing his story. But that doesn't mean that other people didn't still believe there was a Dark Lord stalking around, collecting pureblood and offing muggleborns.

"How do we clear your name Tom? Surely there must be some way?" Hermione was wracking her brain for a solution; surely if they explained the circumstances to the minister then it will all work out? But then another thought hit her.

"Why was I raised by the Granger's when Daniel stayed with Professor Snape?" She was slightly hurt about the fact that she was abandoned to be raised by strangers while her brother got all their attention.

"There is no need to clear my name as I've already died, I have a clean slate and most people won't recognise my appearance as easily as a certain bookworm heh. I just prefer to stay out of the public. And as to your second question, you weren't born yet when I died Hermione. It was so close, you were due in a few days, but the war became too chaotic, too dangerous to have you there. We sent Daniel to live with your grandmother in Oakville while Severus and I tried to defuse the war from the inside. We asked Jane to look after you, to raise you until we came for you. We thought it would only be a year or two at the most but so many things changed. Severus and I hadn't heard that Jane had since married and we couldn't find her. It was purely by luck that Severus realised that you were our daughter when Madam Pomfrey divulged that she encountered a _timed_ glamour on you a week ago. It was confirmed once I saw Jane."

"I know what a timed glamour is! I read about them in Mrs Monx's Glamour's for Girls, she didn't elaborate on them very much but what I could glean from the comparisons she made is that a _timed_ glamour is semi-permanent until a set date or conditions are met. I'm under a glamour! When will it wear off?" She asked excitedly as bounced in her seat. Severus noticed that she adapted quite quickly to all the new information, a normal child would surely react differently to being told two men she's known her whole life to be evil are in fact her parents.

"There is no set time; the only condition is that you spend a minimum of one week living at a Riddle or Prince ancestral house. Tom, Daniel and I currently stay at the Prince ancestral house in Northern England as it is closest to Drumstrang; I suppose we could move to your house in the summer, love?"

"Whatever Hermione and Daniel prefer is good for me, Sev." Tom looked at Severus for a moment before giving him a sweet peck on the lips. Both Daniel and Hermione turned to look away and the couple started laughing.

This was how Mr and Mrs Granger found the Riddle-Snape family and their daughter, laughing and pointing at poor Mr Riddle.

**I hope this chapter will begin a new way of how we can interpret Voldemort in fanfiction. I am not aware of any stories portraying Voldemort as a myth and if any of you have published such a story, I ask to be informed so that I may give due credit.**

**Hope that everyone is still enjoying this story.**

**~ Moony**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N If you are not yet convinced, I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the recognisable characters, locations, spells, objects etc. from the HP universe.**

**I want to thank every reviewer, your kind words are much appreciated and also thank you to everyone that is following HRS. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter four:**

"Are you certain you don't mind my staying at the Professor's house, mum?" Hermione asked whilst glancing at her mother who was busying herself with refolding her daughters hastily packed clothing.

"I am certain sweetheart, we are all very curious as to how much your appearance will change after the glamour fades. And your father and I agree that you should spend some time with your other fathers, they have been missing you for fourteen long years. I don't know how they survived the heartache." Jane looked slightly pale thinking about losing her daughter for fourteen years, it is too heart-breaking to imagine.

"Besides, I dare say that if you had chosen to stay here, Mr Riddle, Professor Snape and of course Daniel would have moved in by the end of the day."

Hermione and her mother shared in the mirth for a while, she could easily see Daniel pitching up at their house, luggage in tow and declare his intention of living with Hermione until it is time to relocate to Hogwarts. It is clear to all that he has a little bit of a sister complex.

"I know mum, but I hope that you and dad know that even though Mr Riddle and Professor Snape are my biological dads, they won't replace you and dad." Choking around the sudden lump in her throat, Hermione hugged her mother tightly. Jane smiled tenderly at her daughter and kissed her crown before gently pushing her away to look into her eyes; "Sweetheart, your heart is so big that I cannot for even a nano-second believe that there isn't space in there for you to love hundreds of people equally. And I'm positive that as your parents, you can love the four of us equally as much." Pulling Hermione back into her arms, Jane grinned widely; "Although, I believe Daniel might try and fill up all the space your heart can provide."

With the sombre mood lifted considerably, the mother-daughter duo returned to packing Hermione's necessities for her trip to the Prince estate.

It was arranged that Hermione would live with her dads the week before the start of term and travel with Daniel and Professor Snape to Hogwarts a day prior to all the other students. With this arrangement, Professor Snape can privately have Daniel Sorted into a House and Hermione can re-introduce herself to the faculty as the new Hermione Granger Riddle-Snape.

Hermione wanted to acknowledge her parentage and keep her muggle parents' name. Richard found it none to amusing when Jane pointed out that Hermione's absurdly long surname will be changing in less than 10 years' time. Richard, along with the new males in Hermione's life, unanimously agreed that no man will ever be good enough for her. When questioned, even hypothetically, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the magical world, the great Harry Potter is still not good enough for their precious angel. And Professor Snape added, for good measure, that under no circumstances will they accept Ronald Weasley as a son-in-law either.

"Hermione?!"

Both women jumped at the sudden call, both shaking their heads at the surprisingly exuberant son of two of the most notorious introverts in their world.

"In here Dan!" Replied Hermione just as young Daniel stalked into his little sister's bedroom.

"I came to offer my assistance, pet. In my experience, women take ages to pack." The man smirked, observing their progress and finding it lacking.

"For your information, big brother, mum and I are nearly finished packing." Resisting the urge to stick out her tongue like a first year, Hermione turned towards her cupboard in search of more clothing to stuff into her backpack as her suitcase is already overflowing.

Chuckling at her behaviour, so like his friends' sisters, Daniel flicked his wand at her clothing and swoosh! Her cupboard was cleaned out and her suitcase filled and shrunken.

"All done!" Daniel declared, amused by Jane and Hermione's astonished expressions.

"Now_ that_ is handy." Jane was broke into a wicked grin; "Oh Daniel, I need you to come with me to the garage." She pulled on his wrist and made her way to the kitchen, leaving Hermione in stiches, rolling on her newly made bed.

"Mr Riddle! Professor Snape! Welcome back. Please come in, come in, Jane and Hermione are still packing. They should be ready in a few." Richard Granger invited the two men standing on his porch. Taking their coats, Richard ushered them into the living room where a large fire had been set to ward of the slight chill.

Tom and Severus sat on the large sofa facing the hearth, Severus noticed soot spread across the carpet, it looked suspiciously like footprints.

"Mr Granger, excuse me, have you received any other visitors this morning apart from ourselves?" Inquired the overtly, rightfully so, cautious man.

"Not any that I have received, Professor -"

"_Come along Daniel, this is part of being an older brother, is it not?"_

The three men turned in time to see Mrs Granger happily escort an apprehensive looking Daniel into the kitchen.

"Well, there is my answer. Dearest, it seems your son does not understand the simple command: _stay home_." Severus looked at Tom, but his frown easily melted into a sweet smile. He had to restrain himself from full out snogging his husband in the company of Mr Granger or the company of any person to be honest, he settled himself by softly pressing his lips to Tom's palm. A romantic gesture that had Tom blushing lightly, eager to be near his husband, he scooted closer, knees and shoulder brushing every so often.

Richard, for his part, did not feel uncomfortable in the presence of the married pair before him, although he is appreciative to the fact that they are not overtly affectionate in his company.

"Dad! Daniel came early to help and he did magic -" Hermione came skidding around the corner, like a bullet trained on his person; she launched herself onto her father's lap, oblivious to the other men in the room.

"Hermione, princess, we have guests. Please remember your manners." Turning on his lap, Hermione faced their guests, giving them a polite smile and nod, Tom and Severus could see a red tint hastily make its way up from her neck.

"Ummm hello, T-Tom, Professor Snape. I am all packed. Ummm Daniel helped me." Hermione was trying her best not to start stuttering in front of her dads. _How embarrassing! They saw me acting like a 5 year old! _

"We are glad to hear it, dear. We saw Jane take Daniel into the kitchen, once they return, we shall take our leave." Tom spoke, quite amused by her red cheeks and slight speech impediment, _everything she does is just too adorable. _

"Oh! Mum took Daniel to clean the garage for her!" Hermione informed the men around her, as one her fathers roared with laughter, each bringing forth the image of Daniel's face as they saw Mrs Granger pull him towards _work._

"Daniel has never been one for cleaning up; your grandmother has spoiled him far too much in that regard." Severus explained their mirth to Hermione, "Jane is quite a formidable woman if she can make Daniel clean anything."

Richard noticed how Tom's face freeze for a moment before he averted his attention towards Hermione, "Dear, why don't we fetch your luggage?" Tom moved to stand but Daniel entered the room, "No need dad, I have everything right here." He patted his right front pocket where Tom could see a rectangular shape was stored.

"Alright then, where is Mrs Granger? It will be a long day, best we make for home."

"She is in the kitchen, shall I call her?"

"No need son, come Hermione, let us go greet your mother."

As the father and siblings move to the kitchen, Severus and Richard moved to stand in front of the fire, heads bowed low; "Where you able to procure it?"

"Mr Granger, I am a highly respected Potions Master, not only was I able to find it, but I have tweaked it a bit, a surprise will be waiting." A smug look crossed his face as he pulled out a corked crystal vial from one of his inner pockets. The liquid contents of the vial were watery yellow in colour, but when Severus held it out towards Mr Granger, swirls of bright blue shot through the potion.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Richard pocketed the potion, "A long day indeed."

**I am having a great time writing this story; it astounds me how easily the words come to me. I hope it is the same with all you writers out there ;D**

**Have an amazing day/night my readers. **

**~ Moony**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am still known as JK Rowling and sadly I never will be, unless in some strange Freaky Friday way I end up in her body… **

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter five:**

"Welcome to your new home Mione." Daniel made a grand sweeping gesture as the party of four made their way into the foyer of the Prince home. A large marble staircase dominated the scenery, complimented on either side with delicately arranged flower bouquets. The walls are beige in colour with a fine cherry wood finish. The ceiling was high and vaulted, befitting the noble status of the Prince family and the curtains were charcoal grey. The windows were hidden from sight, but Hermione had a suspicion that they were as magnificent as the manor's visible interior.

She did, however, notice the distinct lack of portraits. She believed every magical family's home was covered in deceased family member's visages.

"Daniel, show your sister up to her room please. Your father and I will prepare a late breakfast." Tom made to turn towards the right wing, but stopped as he heard Hermione comment,

"It's called a _brunch _Tom; it's quite popular in the muggle world."

Hermione blushed hard as she realised she sounded very cheeky indeed, correcting her father in such a manner. But the three gentlemen, again, laughed at her comment.

It seemed they did not fully mind her quirkiness or insatiable desire to show off her intellect.

"You learn something new every day, alright, your father and I will prepare _brunch_. Please be in the front dining room within the hour." Tom made a slight bow to Hermione; a pleased grin etched on his face and took Severus's hand.

As their parents walked to the kitchens together, Daniel lead Hermione up the main staircase and took a sharp left.

"These are the family quarters; dad likes to keep the family as close as possible." Daniel explained as he opened the second door on the right, "This is your room. It was supposed to be for a toddler so the colour scheme is a bit childish, we can change that if you want?"

Her room was colour a gentle grass green, the wooden fixtures were white washed and looked like thin cloud strips lining her ceiling. Her bed was _massive; _magic must have been involved in some point during its creation. No man could make something so utterly big and so very beautiful.

Giggling happily, Hermione dived onto her bed, pulling duvets over her and hugging the hundred pillows to her petite body. Daniel looked in amusement as his _little sister_ enjoyed her new room. He felt relieved that she did not reject the room, or their invitation for her to stay with them.

_And even if she did, I'd probably end up camping on the Granger's front lawn._ Smiling at his own foolish desperation to be close to Hermione, he shrugged and pounced on the bed. Tickling any part of her he could reach!

The siblings laughed and wrestled on the bed until they were both too worn out to move. Lying side by side, the two let silence envelope them. It was a sweet experience for Hermione; she had always wanted a brother.

"If I get a boyfriend, and he hurts me, would you beat him up?" She enquired softly, smiling at Daniel as he scrunched up his nose, pretending to think very hard.

"No, I don't think I'd ever have to beat up your boyfriend. You're smart enough to choose a guy who won't even think of hurting you." Daniel pulled her closer, both sinking into the soft mattress; "Is there a boy you like?" He inquired hesitantly. Daniel did not think he could part with Hermione's undivided attention so soon.

"Mmm, no, I don't think I do. My two best friends are boys. Harry and Ron, I think you'd like them a lot. Harry was raised by muggles just like me, but his aunt and uncle aren't nearly as nice as mom and dad. They locked him in a cupboard till Hagrid came and told him about the wizarding world!"

Daniel was furious, how could anyone treat an innocent child that way and not just any child, the **Harry Potter**, _locked him in a cupboard?_ Madness! These people should be locked up in Azkaban!

"Why didn't the Ministry look into this? Muggle-raised wizards and witches are on constant watch, they must've known he was treated poorly. We should notify the correct authorities about his home life." Daniel's hands were clenched into fists, he didn't want to scare Hermione and make her think him an unstable violent sort.

"It's better now, I heard, Harry said he got his cousins second bedroom when he went home after first year. And they're feeding him more now. I think Dumbledore had something to do with it." She tried to soothe her brother's building ire.

"Perhaps it is better. Will you introduce me to him when were at Hogwarts?" Daniel let his frown be replaced by his patent easy-going grin. "I want to know all your friends!"

Hermione looked somewhat downcast; shrugging lightly and moved off the bed.

"I think Professor Snape and Tom are expecting us soon. We should head down to brunch."

**Short little chapter, Hermione is at an ancestral home, I wonder what her appearance will be after the allotted time has passed *Grins***

**Have a lovely night/day wherever you may be :D**

**~ Moony**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi there, please see any of the previous chapter for disclaimer. **

**This chapter is a little more serious, but not much happens here… I am currently working on chapter seven, so hopefully that will be up before the long weekend is over :D**

**Chapter six:**

It was extremely overcast and rain was a real possibility today. The world was cloaked in grey and the surrounding woods of the Prince Manor were unusually quiet but this did not dampen the exuberant mood of the inhabitants.

The family of four were seated in the comfiest, intimate lounge that the Manor could afford them. Mismatched armchairs and loungers and even high-backed wingchairs clustered together in front of a simmering fire. Their shadows cast gruesome figures on the walls as all were sharing amusing stories of their individual childhoods.

Bursts of laughter sounded throughout the hallways as Daniel relayed a certain story about how he and some friends from school ended up with semi-octopus tentacles instead of arms because of a prank potion gone horribly wrong.

"I got the _loudest_ howler from dad! I swear I went deaf in one ear. Was the laughingstock of the whole school when dad said I wasn't too old for a good spanking."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face she was as she tried in vain to control her giggles, she wasn't even laughing anymore, just gasping for breath with a few chuckles escaping now and again.

When they had all calmed down somewhat, Hermione watched entranced as Tom casually handed Professor Snape a class of wine. They were so in tune with the other, they had to be Soul Mates.

"How did you two meet for the first time?" Hermione asked curiously, bundled warmly on the only red armchair, legs tucked neatly under her bum as she was leaning most of her weight on her brother's shoulder.

"How we met?" Tom echoed her question, glancing sideways at his husband, "We met in the most _bookworm-ish_ of ways." He gestured for Severus to continue.

"It was an overcast day, much like today, and the wind was howling fiercely. I was seeking shelter as well as some entertainment and I entered a muggle bookshop, Blackwell's I believe was the name. They had fascinating collection of rare books, I found. I spent hours browsing through the stacks and the owner must've thought I was just loitering because he sent one of his employees to escort me out if I refuse to purchase something in the form of literature." He took a pause to sip some fine _Chardonnay _Tom procured for him the previous day, the delicate taste of raspberry and oak danced on his tongue.

"Unfortunately for the owner, the young man he sent over just so happened to be the most notorious dark wizards of our time, his face was plastered all around Diagon Ally, Hogsmeade, even Nurmengrad. I was so frightened, thinking this wizard was going to off me for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But he was polite, asking me whether or not I like the material they offered. We started talking about the vast collection that was presented and I let slip that it was nothing compared to _Flourish and Blots_."

"Severus obviously knew I was a wizard, but I had no idea that the delicious specimen I was talking to was in fact magical. I was under the impression he was a muggle through and through. I mean, he could quote _Shakespeare _and _Poe_! What was I to think? I was so shocked when he mentioned Flourish that I actually jumped in fright! But after the initial shock wore off, we started talking some more, about our world now. I told him that I wasn't that evil man everyone was making me out to be. He believed me."

Tom stared at Severus, lost in world all in his mind, cast back to a time where he and his husband were still young and somewhat innocent. _Bellatrix ruined all of that. She kept me away from my children and husband. _

Hermione and Daniel sensed that their parents were in dire need of some _alone time_ and they gladly extricated themselves from the cosiness of the red armchair.

Not a person spoke as the siblings left the lounge, but they saw their dads cuddle closer, whispering to each other softly.

_I want that kind of love one day. _Both Daniel and Hermione thought it would be the most wonderful thing to happen.

Closing the door, ensuring their parents' privacy, the pair retreated towards the kitchen.

"I think a nice cup of cocoa is in order, would you care for cup sis?" Daniel busied himself in the small nook with all the right appliances needed for a nice cuppa.

"Yes, please." Hermione replied as she lowered herself onto one of the many chairs available around the nook, _why does this place have so many chairs?_ "It's nice to see Professor Snape so happy. He always looked so… mad? I think, during classes and meal times. It used to bother me a lot." She looked down at her folded hands on the counter, _perhaps it always bothered me because somehow I _knew _we were connected by more than our student-teacher relationship?_

"Still _Professor Snape_ is it? So… you think you'll ever be able to call dad _Severus_? I mean, you don't seem to have a problem with calling father _Tom_. I know you won't be able to call them your dads, but I think if you called dad by his name and not his title, he'll be a lot happier than you just saw him. Here," he handed her a steaming mug of chocolate goodness, topped with little marshmallows, "be careful, it's hot."

"I know it would make him happy if I called him _Severus_, I'm not _blind_ you know. It's just harder to call him anything other than "Professor". I mean, he is my _Professor_, has been for nearly three years. I've only known him to be my father for a few weeks. I'm in time, I'll become more comfortable. Please be patient until then."

Daniel placed his mug on the counter with a soft _thud_, nearly spilling the contents. He reached out to hold her hand, her small child-like hand and he realised that he was treating her as he would an adult. She just seemed so mature, so _adult-like_ that he kept forgetting she was just a fourteen year old girl with above average teenage worries. _She thought father was a mass murderer until just two weeks ago._

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you. I keep on forgetting how strange this must be for you. I was lucky; dad got me back from Grams when I was very little, I hardly remember living with her. And our father has been in my life for many years now, plus dad kept telling me about him growing up, he told me about you to. He told me how he wished that you were with us every Christmas, every holiday and birthday; he kept saying "_It would make our lives so much more perfect if Rosette could be here with us._" Or something similar."

"Don't worry too much about me Dan; I'm glad you got to be with our parents growing up. But I had good parents too, so don't worry. Mom and Dad took great care of me. I think I'm one of the luckiest girls alive to be honest, not only do I have smart and talented parents growing up, but now I find out that my biological parents are geniuses to! Now I know that my smarts don't just come from copying my parents' behaviour, I was born smart!" With the tension broken, brother and sister laughed, and Daniel continued with the story of how he summoned a fish into his bathtub at the age of seven, all because his dad didn't want to give him his rubber ducky.

**What did you think? Is Daniel acting more mature now? He is still Severus and Tom's son after all, he can't be a goofy Gryffindor-esque kid all the time.**

**Next is Hermione's change. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to give them :D**

**Have a good night/great day,**

**~ Moony**

[Type text]


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Please note that I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own anything you recognise from the HP universe. **

**Enjoy!**

** Chapter seven:**

"Must you reveal _all_ your memorable moments to Hermione?" Severus asked his son as he and Tom made their way into the kitchen, noses following the sweet and tantalising scent of chocolate.

"She needs to be aware of my capabilities, you know, for when she takes too long in the bath?" Daniel shot Hermione a smirk and in true fourteen year old fashion she responded by sticking out her tongue and scrunching up her small button nose.

"Don't pull your face too much pet, it might get stuck like that!" He laughed at his sister's antics and he was happy to be back to their usual teasing ways.

"Even if it does, it will fade with the glamour tomorrow!" She replied a heartbeat too late. She was Gryffindor, not Slytherin, she wasn't used to having to be quick witted and creative with barbs.

"Are you excited for your glamour to fade, Hermione?" Tom inquired as Severus busied himself making two more mugs of cocoa. Tom took a seat next to his daughter and gently held her hand; he wasn't used to having to comfort a female. For the last decade or so he has been surrounded by males, he was almost entirely clueless when it came to the female population, always had been.

_If only Lily were still alive, she would have been able to help Sev and I raise Hermione as a proper witch. If she were still alive, Hermione might've been raised as Rosette._

"Tom, dear, you're daydreaming again. Please _try _and stay in the present." Severus drawled as he pushed his husband's cocoa into his hands. "So, Hermione,"

"Professor?"

"Are you excited? For tomorrow, I mean? It isn't every day that your entire appearance changes dramatically."

"I am excited. A little sad about not being wholly me anymore, but mom said that no matter my outward appearance, I will still be me on the inside. And that's what important, right?" She casted questioning glances at the men gathered, Severus looked _proud_, Tom even more so and Daniel just sat there with the widest grin etched on his face. _How did Professor Snape and Tom Riddle manage to produce a son with such an open and straightforward personality?_

"Besides, if I am to look anything like Dan, then I will wake up with straight black hair and pale skin. I made my peace with the fact that I will forever look like a _vampire!_"

"You think I look like a vamp? Take that back! I am nothing like those blood sucking creatures. I am far more devilish, handsome, suave, debonair, and the list goes on and on." Daniel smacked Hermione lightly on the arm.

But all three men agreed that it was most likely that Hermione would never have to struggle with her rats' nest hair again after tomorrow morning.

Hermione's sleep was disturbed; she kept dreaming she was submerged in the chilling water of the Black Lake. She was blind to her surroundings; nothing could penetrate the thick fog. At long last, Hermione started to hear faint noise, like the buzzing of a mosquito flying towards your ear.

"HERMIONE!"

"Wha-!" She sprang upright, disorientated and dizzy, reaching for her wand on her bedside table.

Three simultaneous gasps caught her attention and she turned herself to look at the foot of her bed, there, her fathers and brother stood stock still. Daniel was the first to break the tension; "Oh Merlin's saggy ball sack!" He exclaimed and doubled over in laughter as his father reprimanded him for his foul language.

"I best not catch you speaking as such language once you are at Hogwarts!"

"Professor Snape? Dan? Tom? Why are you all in my room?" Hermione, thinking back to last night remembered why her family might be in her room, waiting for her to awake. She practically bounced off of bed and raced toward her six foot mirror, adorned with rubies and crystals, which was proudly displayed at the end of her fairly large walk-in closet.

"OH GODRIC! I'M BLOND?" The screeching voice of one Hermione Jane Granger-Riddle-Snape came from the giant opening where she disappeared to.

Daniel re-doubled his laugher; he actually managed to somehow lie on the floor with one leg propped onto her bed.

"Daniel! Daniel, where are you?" Hermione stormed back into her room, "Did you do this while I was asleep?" She nearly had tears in eyes. _How could he be so mean?_

Daniel sobered up immediately, helped partially by his dads giving him the evil-eye. You do not want to upset two of the most powerful wizards of their time.

"I did not, I swear on Fishy!" Daniel made an honest attempt at keeping the amused smile off his face, he failed horribly.

"Son, hear me, if you did charm your sister's hair _platinum, _your first week at Hogwarts will be spent in detention with _Hagrid _cleaning up after his many creatures." Severus drawled and Hermione almost felt like she was transported back in time to her first year; _Harry Potter, our new celebrity._ It was eerie to say the least.

"Honest dad, I didn't change her hair. I was just as excited to see her true appearance as the both of you."

While Daniel was convincing his dad that he was in fact innocent of any crimes concerning his sister's hair, Tom approached his daughter. She was on the verge of a panic attack it seemed. He was reminded of their first meeting, her face of devoid of any colour and her breaths were coming in short and sharp.

"Hermione, sweetheart, breathe with me. Breathe like your mom taught you." He knelt in front of her, hands covering her clenched fists as he tried to mimic Jane's behaviour on calming her down.

Miraculously, Hermione followed his instructions without hesitating. Her breathing slowed and Tom could see her tears stopped and she was no longer biting her bottom lip. Hermione closed her eyes and turned on the spot, marching back to the mirror. The men followed her; vary as to what she might do in her current state of mind.

They saw her running her fingers through her hair, straight as a rod and it looked silky, _just like Professor Snape and Daniel's hair. But the colour is all wrong! I look more like Malfoy's sister than Daniel's. _Her heart ached, now she didn't look like her real dads or her adopted parents. _Will I ever just fit in?_ She wondered.

"I like it!" Proclaimed Daniel as he moved to stand behind Hermione, staring at his sister's reflection he pointed to her nose, "You have father's nose! That is very fortunate, I have dad's nose." He pouted and pointed towards his own roman like nose. "And I think you might be a little taller sis, not surprising since we are all on the tall side. Your friend, Harry, he might be shorter than you are now if the photos of the two of you together is considered an acceptable measurement." Patting her on her head, he let his fingers trace tendrils of her hair down her back, "And I _know_ you got this texture from dad as well. Looks like your more Snape that anything else."

"Well," Tom harrumphed, "she got all her smarts from the Riddle side."

Severus laughed behind his hand delicately, he didn't want to rub his husband the wrong way, but they all knew her smarts came from _both_ her parentage lines. The platinum blonde, he could not claim that to be from the Snape family and as far as he knows, the Riddle gene doesn't possess blonde genetics. _Also, isn't the dark hair gene a tad stronger?_

"I believe the blonde must also be a Riddle trait, I have some aunts who possess blond hair. I believe it must be the French in us my dear Hermione. I confess I was always jealous of my fair cousins."

_That answers that,_ thought Severus. She is our daughter, no matter what she looks like.

"I think you look beautiful Hermione." Severus discreetly nudged Daniel out of the way; taking his place behind Hermione he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I am so proud to call you my daughter."

Hermione felt tears spring back into her eyes. _I am a Riddle-Snape!_ _As much as Daniel! _Looking back at her reflection, she saw the minuscule changes in her face, her lips were slightly darker, her ears were a tad bit more pointed at the top and her complexion was far fairer than the glamour made it seem. She stared at Professor Snape standing behind her; he looked intimidating and so very powerful. Like a dark knight ready to defend what is his.

"I think it looks beautiful too… _Dad._"

**How was it? Not too horrible? I have been lacking self-confidence when it comes to my writing ability as of late. I keep on questioning myself. w**

**But no more! I will be writing as I always have and I hope you all like it.**

**I hope you have an amazing night/day wherever you are.**

**~ Moony**


End file.
